


Omega

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), keith is 17 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith finally presents his secondary sex dynamic, but it happens to be during school. Embarrassment and unwanted breeding ensues.





	Omega

Keith furrowed his brow, and clenched his eyes shut in his determination not to make a noise. 

He was a cadet at the galaxy garrison, one of the top pilots, in advanced placement classes. 

He sat at his desk, not paying the slightest attention to the professor. All morning he had felt feverish, his skin itched uncomfortable and it felt tight. His whole body was alight with heat, and probably making itself known with the redness in his face. 

A coil of tension built up in Keith's stomach, and he let out the tiniest of whimpers, with only the person in the desk next to him hearing. 

"Are you okay..?" He whispered. 

Keith nodded and bit his lip. He was most definitely not okay but he obviously wasn't going to tell him that-

...

He went absolutely still at the sensation of slick pooling at his thighs. 

He had approximately 5 seconds before every single alpha in the classroom would be able to smell him, if they hadn't smelled him a bit already. He used every single second to panic, and cross his legs. 

The professor stopped his lecture mid sentence. He frowned and looked around the room.

A few other people began looking around too, a few of them looking at Keith, due to his obvious predicament. 

"Keith... Would you like to go to the nurses office?" 

Keith looked up at the professor, a nervous look on his face. By now, the entire class was looking at him, some of them hungrily. No one would have guessed that the loner asshole Keith Kogane would present as an omega. 

He nodded and stood up shakily. Regret washed over him as he felt slick gush out of him, definitely seeping through his clothes. Nothing could stop the distressed whine that fell from the boys lips. 

An alpha, named Ashley, that he had a few classes with ran up to him. She ran a hand through his hair, in an attempt to soothe the omega. "It's okay sweetie. Just put your arm around me, there you go. We're just gonna go to the nurses office, okay?" She was one of the few alphas Keith felt safe with, because she only dated other female alphas. It was a bit of a scandal, but most didn't care anymore that she was gay. 

Keith closed his eyes in humiliation and let the girl lead him out the door. 

She continued cooing at him, giving him words of comfort all the way to the nurse, where they stopped at the door. 

Keith's eyes widened in fright at the sight that beheld him. 

Three male alphas were lounging on the waiting room couch, conversing with one another, unaware of the omega in full blown heat merely 10 feet away. 

Keith shook his head. "No, no I wanna go back to my room."

The girl frowned in concern. "You really need to see-"

"No!" Keith shouted running off in the direction of his room, leaving the girl confused and concerned. 

\---

Keith trailed his fingers across the walls of the hallway, his vision barely aiding him. 

He stumbled his way across the hall, the heat seeping terribly into his bones at this point. 

"...yeah I think...failed...flight simulation..."

Keith cranes his neck in the direction of the voice. Fear bubbled up in his chest as a group of alphas came into view. 

"Yeah, and- woah... is that Kogane?"

Keith's lip trembled and he fell to his knees, his eyes closed as he tried to calm his beating heart. 

"Shit, is he in heat!?"

"Damn I haven't seen an omega in heat before."

"Is this his first one?"

He gasped as an alluring scent invaded his nose, urging him to bow his head in submission. His rapidly weakening willpower kept him from doing so. But it wasn't enough to keep the slick from leaking out of his hole at the sound of the alphas voices. 

There were five of them, each one as macho as the other. But one stood out, most likely the alpha of the alphas. He was taller, buffer, and the first to react to Keith's scent. 

"Shit." He mumbled, stepping closer to the quivering boy. Keith stood still as the boy came right up in front of him and leaned down, lifting Keith's chin up to look at him. 

He looked familiar, he thought his name was Wes, but the thought drifted from his head at the sound of growls. 

He yelped as he was lifted from the ground and held up by his armpits. 

"What do you say guys? How about we have some fun with the bitch."

They laughed and snarled at Keith and dragged him into an empty classroom. 

He gasped as he was pushed against a wall, a hand cupping his crotch unceremoniously. He bucked his hips into the hand, desperate for release, and was met with a grueling squeeze. 

A loud smack resonated throughout the room, shocking the alpha. 

Keith looked at the man he just hit in anger. How dare he take advantage of him? It didn't matter if he was an omega, he could still kick his ass. 

The alpha, however, had a different opinion on that. 

Keith grunted as he was bent over a teachers desk. Before he even knew it, a hand had slipped into his pants and rubbed his soaking wet hole. 

He moaned loudly, slick now pouring from his clenching hole as he finally felt the touch of an alpha. He pushed his hips back uncontrollably, letting the finger tip slip in. 

"Naughty little whore." The alpha smiled cruelly, slapping his wiggling ass. 

"Look at how wet he is," one of the alphas stated. "So thirsty for a knot, aren't you kogane?"

Keith nodded without wanting to, and let his torso fall onto the desk, his hands no longer able to support him. 

"Would you look at that? So eager..." The lead alpha tilted his head and pulled his hand out of Keith's pants.   
In return, he pulled down the panting boys trousers just enough to expose his winking hole to the room. 

"Fuck." One of the alphas began to salivate at the sight. 

Keith whimpered and tugged at his cadet uniform. The orange jacket was brushing against his sensitive nipples, making him wanna cry out. 

The alpha helped him out, unbuttoning his shirt, and pulling the jacket off. Leaving Keith naked, save for the pants caught around his soaked thighs. 

He buried his head into the desk as his twitching cock was fondled and played with like a toy. 

"Agh!"

Keith cried out at the feel of something hot and large thrusting into his body. 

"Jesus Christ, he's so tight!" The alpha roared and began smacking his hips against the greedy omega. The others whipped out their dicks at the sight. 

Keith moaned wantonly and spread his cheeks apart farther, desperate to get the cock into him deeply. 

He was then promptly flipped onto his back, his thighs pushed so far that his knees touched his ears. His hole was bared for the whole group to see, and now Keith had to face them as well. 

He let out small noises as his pants were taken off the rest of the way, the fabric scraping his sensitive skin. 

"Look at how his cunt is pulsating, like it's practically asking for a cock."

It didn't need to ask twice, as the man had thrust back into him, making Keith throw his head back. 

"Shit, I want a turn..." One of the alphas pumped his cock at the delicious sight before him, eagerly waiting for his turn to breed the omega. 

One of Keith's hands grasped at the desk below him, desperate for something to ground him, and the other twisted at his rosy pink nipple. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna come!"

The shortest alpha pulled him away. "Come on his face or something, we don't wanna get him pregnant!"

Wes rolled his eyes and climbed onto the desk, pushing his cock against Keith's lips. 

He turned his head away in disgust, but was grabbed by the hair and forced his jaw open to accept the cock. 

He gagged at the feel of it sliding past his throat, spurting semen down the passage. 

The alpha roared in pleasure and fucked Keith's face until he was finally done. 

He got down from the desk, and silently pulled his pants back up. He looked at his waiting friends, and let an amused smirk fall on his face. 

"Who's next?"

\---

"Ah! Yes! Fuck, faster, please!"

Keith bounced up and down on the cock inside him, moaning loudly as it hit his prostate nearly every time. 

"Damn, you're such a slut. Who would've known? You always ignore everyone in class. You act like you're better than everyone. Well now who's better?" The alpha slammed his cock deep inside the wailing boy, rubbing his pert nipples. 

"You are, alpha! You're so much better than me. I'm just an omega slut. I'm nothing without your knot!" Keith screamed. 

The other alphas in the room cackled at him, but the one fucking him growled, going even harder. 

Keith threw his head back as he came for the fourth time that day, his tiny prick pulsing with its orgasm, come shooting from it. 

"Shit he just came again!"

"Fuck, I wanted to see! Who told you that you could come?" The man fucking him slammed punishingly into the boy who rode the cock, facing away from him. 

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it-"

He was silenced with another dick placed into his mouth. He moaned around it, making the man moan in pleasure. 

He was yanked up by the hair, the cock that was inside him slipping out, and going to the front of Keith. 

Another cock made its way into his mouth, stretching his jaw painfully. He could taste his own slick, making him moan even more. They both came down his throat. 

Keith sat on his knees, slick dripping onto the floor beneath him, eager for its next cock. 

"Saving the best for last, I see." An alpha came up to Keith and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at him. "How do you wanna take me, hm?"

Keith hazily stared at the harsh alpha before him. Without a word, he turned around, and presented his ass to the man. His face was down into the floor, just where it belonged. 

Keith screamed in joy at the sensation of a warm, wet tongue entering his ass, wiggling around the entrance. 

He shook his hips, desperate for more of the amazing sensation. Tears fell down his face at the euphoric feeling. 

The alpha pulled away, and without further ado, thrust his cock into the omega. 

"Fuck, you're so desperate for it, aren't you? Desperate to take my knot, to fuck you full."

Keith cried woefully and nodded. "Yes! Breed me, knot me and fill me with your pups! Please, I'm begging you!"

Suddenly, everything was different. No longer was this a boy who was taking advantage of a horny boy to satisfy his own needs. 

Now, the mans inner alpha had awoken, and he began to pump his cock into Keith with a ferocity that none of the others had. 

One of the alphas tried to tell him to pull out, but immediately stepped away when the boy growled and lashed out at him. 

The alpha grasped onto Keith's hips, pulling his silky ass back onto his cock over and over again. 

"God, you fucking love this, don't you? You're just a little omega whore. Built to take it like the fuck slut you are."

Keith moaned out, milking the alphas dick, clenching tightly around the cock thrusting into him. 

"So fucking pretty..." the alpha dug his nails into Keith's hips, thrusting faster and faster. 

Keith panted. He felt the knot catching on his rim with each thrust, and fuck he wanted it. He wanted to be filled with the alphas dick, overflowing with his come, round with his pups. 

The man yelled and scratched down Keith's back as he came, knotting Keith and spurting his come into the pliant omega. 

"Yes! Fucking take my seed in your slutty hole. Can't wait to see you fat with my pups. You're halfway there, bursting on my knot."

Keith whimpered and moaned at the feel of a knot in him. Brushing against his prostate with every single move. He bit his lip and spread his ass cheeks apart again, hoping to please his alpha. 

The alpha crooned at the sight of Keith's red, wet hole surrounding his knot. He collapsed onto the bitch, slowly thrusting small motions into his hole. 

"Fuck! Dude, what if he gets pregnant!?"

\---

Ashley strode down the halls, searching for Keith, desperate to find him before something terrible happened. 

She came to the boys dorm, and stood there hopefully for a moment. Finally, she knocked. 

No answer. 

This was life or death, she decided. Privacy was not a main priority anymore. 

With that, she opened the door, begging whatever being that could hear her that Keith was there and he was safe, and-

She smacked a hand to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. 

There in the bed, lied a naked Keith, sobbing miserably. 

She could only guess what had happened to the poor omega. She never should have let him leave the nurses office. 

She slowly made her way to the weeping boy, trying not to scare him. 

"Go away."

Ashley paused at the deep growl that came from Keith's throat. 

She gulped and breathed in. "You poor thing..."

Keith curled up tight in his nest. This was what he got for being an omega.


End file.
